Five Nights with Springtrap
by cheatsykoopa98
Summary: The story of how SpringBonnie met the purple guy and how they got trapped inside Springtrap. How will they escape now?
1. Chapter 1

Fredbear Family Diner, 1987. The restaurant was not at the top of its' popularity at the time as it was years ago, but it was still loved by the children of that neighborhood, except, maybe, one. Every day, the musical duo, FredBear and SpringBonnie. He was the singer and she, the guitarist. They were sometimes worn as suits by the employees. Neither FredBear nor SpringBonnie liked being worn. It was like having an itch.

One day. A new employee was hired. That day, the diner was not open.

"...so, Fritz, do you have any experience with working at a restaurant?" asked the manager of the restaurant, walking into the dining area with the new employee.

"well, I've been a waiter and a technician at Chuck E. Cheese before, so I have experience with fixing animatronics" said the man.

"perfect. I'm sure you'll enjoy your job here. I'll show you the rest of the restaurant" said the manager, leading the man to the kitchen.

"Oh well! Looks like we just got a new friend, Springy!" said Fredbear, excited, smiling.

"Yes, I see!" said SpringBonnie, smiling and wiggling her ears.

"Too bad sooner or later he'll wear one of us" Said Fredbear, looking down.

"Don't be like that! If you want, I can try to make him wear me instead of you!" Said SpringBonnie, trying to cheer up her friend.

"I would appreciate that, but I know you don't like being worn as well" Said Fredbear.

"That's not a problem for me! I insist! And the others would get mad at me if I let them wear you first!" Said SpringBonnie, pointing at a door far from the stage.

"Hmm... You're right... I don't want to get you into trouble with the others... I wish you didn't have to do this..." Said Fredbear.

"Ladies first! Don't you say that all the time? HaHaHa..." The two laughed.

Later, Fredbear and SpringBonnie had a chance to take a closer look on the new employee. He had dark brown straight hair, combed to the left, and he wore rectangular glasses.

Fredbear waved at him smiling, but SpringBonnie just stared.

"These are our main characters, Fredbear and SpringBonnie. They're springlock animatronics, can either move by themselves or be worn like suits. They are just allowed to move on stage, though" Explained the manager.

"I see... What about the others?" Asked Fritz.

"They are on the other stage, in the other room. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are their names. They are just animatronics. They can't be worn" Explained the manager.

"Why?"

"Springlock suits are really expensive, we couldn't afford four more of them"

"Four?"

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Come with me" The manager and the new employee went to a small room. On the double door of the room was written "Employees only". It was the storage room. They opened it. There was a lot of spare suits and endoskeleton parts on the shelves and on a wooden table in the middle of the room. Also sitting on the table, a red animatronic fox wearing light brown pants.

"This is Foxy the pirate. We were going to put him to work on the private party room, the pirate cove, but he's malfunctioning" Explained the manager.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked the employee.

"I'm not very sure, the technicians said it was something about his jaw being too strong. If someone tries to get near him they might be bitten by him" He responded. Fritz got a screwdriver inside a toolbox that was on the table and started using it on Foxy.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Asked the manager, surprised.

"Watch and see"

After some time, Foxy's jaw got a little loose.

"It's done. How do we turn him on?" Asked Fritz.

"Um... here" The manager, still confused, pushed a button inside Foxy's head, making him turn on.

"Ahoy, mateys! I be Foxy the pirate!" Yelled Foxy, waking up. As he talked, his jaw moved up and down, but looser. The manager turned him off again.

"Wow, you fixed him" Said the manager, surprised.

"Yeah, I have some experience with animatronics. I think I've already said that" Responded Fritz, putting the screwdriver back in the tool box.

"Now, I need you to dress one of the springlock suits. You might get seriously hurt if you're not careful" Explained the manager. The two walked back to the main stage. Fredbear and SpringBonnie recognized the expression in the manager's face. They were going to be dressed.

"Alright. Who's coming first?" Asked the manager.

"Are you talking to the robots?" Asked Fritz, confused.

"Well, they are capable of responding to some things you ask them" He explained. SpringBonnie raised her hand.

"Alright. I'll help you dress up" Said the manager, stepping on the stage and turning off SpringBonnie and removing her head, exposing her endoskeleton.

"They are surely ugly inside" Joked Fritz. Fredbear looked angry. The manager locked the springlock.

"alright, now get inside" He said. Fritz cautiously entered the suit, still without the head.

"Now be careful. These springlocks can snap if you moist them, so no crying, sweating or drooling while wearing the suit" Explained the manager. Fritz looked nervous.

"alright..." He said, trying to act cool. The manager put the mask on Fritz, completing the costume. He opened SpringBonnie's mouth, revealing his face inside.

"Now what?" Asked Fritz.

"Is the suit fitting? Isn't it pinching you anywhere?" Asked the manager.

"No, it fits very well" He responded, moving around.

Later, when everyone went away, Fredbear and SpringBonnie were talking when Freddy, Bonnie and Chica came to the main stage.

"Good evening, my friends!" Greet Fredbear.

"Hello, Fredbear. Hello, SpringBonnie. Who was that new guy?" Asked Freddy.

"I don't know. A new employee, I think" Responded Fredbear.

"He wore me, so he's probably a performer" Said SpringBonnie.

"No, he be a repairman!" Said Foxy, leaving the storage room.

"He fixed me jaw!" Said Foxy, pointing at his slightly loose jaw.

"Really? So maybe he's here to help with everything" Continued Fredbear.

"Can he cook pizza?" Asked Chica, curious.

"Um... Probably not" Said Bonnie.

"Then he's not helping at all!" Chica crossed her arms, looking mad. Everyone laughed.

The next day, SpringBonnie was taken to the storage room to be worn.

"Aw, can't you let me be worn while turned on? I promise I won't try to move!" She asked to the employee helping Fritz to get dressed.

"No way! We talked about this before. And you know what happened!" He responded, yelling. SpringBonnie looked down.

"Hey, you don't have to yell at her, she's just a robot!" Said Fritz.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" He said.

"Thank you!" SpringBonnie smiled at Fritz.

Fritz put on the suit and the mask, going to the main stage room.

"Well... Let's get to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

The following days, Fritz wore SpringBonnie as a suit. With time, he learned how to wear the suit himself, without the help of someone else.

SpringBonnie was surprised how nice he was to everyone. At least that's what the others told her. As she had to be turned off for him to wear her.

"Maybe I can talk to him before he wears me. I'd really love to know him better" She though, while playing the guitar on the stage with Fredbear.

"That guy always wears you doesn't he?" Asked Fredbear.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She responded.

"Well... He always wears you and only you..."

"What, you're jealous or something?" SpringBonnie laughed.

"N-No, I..." Fredbear stuttered. SpringBonnie hugged him.

"Don't be like that" She said, smiling. He hugged her back.

"Alright, sorry" He said, with an embarrassed smile. Still, he looked worried.

The next day. SpringBonnie was taken to the storage room to be worn. Fritz was the one to take her there.

"This is my chance to have a little talk to him" She thought, excited. When Fritz was about to turn her off to wear her, she greet him.

"Hi!" Fritz got scared, he didn't expect her to talk to him. He jumped back.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry!" She said, with an embarrassed expression. Fritz didn't respond.

"Anyway, what's your name?" She asked, trying to be nice.

"I-I'm Fritz" He responded, recovering from the shock.

"Nice to meet you, Fritz!" She smiled.

"Um... Nice to meet you too..." He said.

"I... I have to dress you, e-excuse me" He said, going for her on/off switch.

"Wait! Could you... Wear me while I'm on? Pleeease..." She asked him.

"You know I'm not allowed"

"Oh, come ooon! I promise I won't move!" She said, with a big smile.

"I'm sorry. Maybe next time" He said.

"But..." SpringBonnie was interrupted by the loss of power. She was turned off.

"Maybe next time, buddy" He thought, dressing her up.

At night, SpringBonnie was frustrated that Fritz didn't leave her on while dressing her. She was walking around, looking angry.

"Look, you don't have to be angry, Spring, maybe tomorrow he'll allow it" Said Fredbear, putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded, still feeling frustrated.

"You know what would make you feel better? A big cup of tea! I'm going for one, would you like to go with me?" Asked Fredbear, smiling, as if he was trying to cheer her up.

"Alright..." She said, not looking better. They got up from the stage and walked to the kitchen.

Fredbear served tea for them both.

"I... I hope you like it!" He said, looking nervous. SpringBonnie was confused, She never saw Fredbear like that.

"Um... Are you ok, Fred?" She asked.

"Oh, of course I am! I mean... Why wouldn't I be?! I mean... Let's... Just have our tea, agreed?" He said, panicking. SpringBonnie, still confused, took a sip of her tea. Fredbear smiled nervously.

"So... Are you enjoying it?" He asked.

"Um... Yeah, I guess. It's the same tea you make every time. You know I like it" She said. She was still frustrated.

"So... There is something I'd like to tell you" He said, really nervous.

"What?"

"You're really pretty, Spring! Would you like to engage in a relationship with me?" He asked. SpringBonnie stared at him.

"You... Want me to date you?" She asked.

"T-that is a way to say it!" Fredbear chuckled, embarrassed.

"That was... Sudden. I don't know. I got to think. I don't think I'm in the mood to answer that. Sorry..." She answered.

"Um... Well... If you say so..." Fredbear didn't know what to say. He looked sad and surprised at the same time.

"...But... Everything we had... All the tea we drank together... That kiss you gave me..." He started mumbling. SpringBonnie, with her big ears, heard him.

"That was just one time. And yes, I really enjoy your tea parties, Fred. But I can't answer you right now" She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond.

"Alright, I'll wait for an answer" He said, smiling, but sad.

Later, SpringBonnie was walking around, thinking.

"Fredbear... He's... Really nice to all of us. Specially to me, but... I don't know... What would the others think? Maybe..." As she walked around, she passed by the pirate cove, where Foxy was.

"Oi, SpringBonnie! What be wrong?" He asked, putting his head out of the purple curtains.

"It's nothing... I'm ok" She said.

"Ye don' look ok. Is there a problem?" He insisted.

"You won't stop asking until I say, will you?" She asked.

"Aye. Hehe"

"(sigh), ok... It's Fredbear... He... Asked me to be his girlfriend" She said, Foxy looked surprised.

"Really? That be good, isn't it? Don't ye like him?" Asked Foxy.

"I... I do... But, I don't know... I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship" She explained.

"Ah, don' be like that! If ye like him, why wouldn't ye be ready? And also, if ye keep him waitin' he might give up on ya! Ye wouldn't want that, would you?" Said Foxy, SpringBonnie looked down.

"Y-you're right... I shouldn't be making him suffer like that... But still... What would the others think?" She said.

"Well... I have nothin' against it. Ye know I like Chica, hehe... But I be sure thay won't say a thing about it. Probably thay would be happy about ya two" Said Foxy, smiling. SpringBonnie opened a smile.

"Yeah... I think I'll be his girlfriend" She said, looking happy.

"HarHarHar! That be me mate SpringBonnie! I be happy fer ya!" He said, putting his hand over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Foxy..." She hugged him.

"Aye, aye, now go talk t' Fredbear" Said Foxy, smiling.

SpringBonnie nodded, going back to the stage, but Fredbear wasn't in there.

"Where is he?" She asked herself, looking around. She looked in the storage room.

"Hm? What is that smell?" She thought, sniffing something weird... blood! She panicked.

"Blood? In here? How?" She started running around, looking for the source of the smell. It was inside one of the spare suits. A dead body of a child!

"AAAH!" She yelled. SpringBonnie panicked so much she fell to the ground and hit her head, making her black out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Spring? Spring, wake up! What happened?!" A voice asked. SpringBonnie opened her eyes, she saw Fredbear.

"Fredbear! The suits! There was a... a..." SpringBonnie couldn't talk. She was still shocked. She began to cry, hugging Fredbear.

"Uh... It's ok, it's ok. I'm here..." He said, surprised by the hug, but then hugging her back.

"(sob) It was blood! In the suits! (sob) There was a... waaaah!" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Shh... Calm down, Spring, calm down" He hugged her even stronger, some time later, she stopped crying.

"Are you better?" He asked. She nodded, cleaning the oil tears from her face.

"T-thanks... There was... a dead body... inside the spare suits" She said, still a little shocked.

"What?!" Fredbear was surprised.

"Couldn't you smell it?" She asked.

"Now that you mentioned, weren't there more suits here earlier?" They both looked around the storage room. Indeed, a suit was missing: The same suit SpringBonnie saw the dead body in.

"When did you find me here? For how long I was away?!" She asked.

"Well... I came by right now. I was... Somewhere else... You see..." Fredbear was interrupted by Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, who looked inside the room from the door.

"Um... Why are you two hugging, guys?" Asked Bonnie, seeing SpringBonnie on Fredbear's arms.

"Oh... This... Um..." Fredbear let go of her. She got up, sitting on the floor like Fredbear was.

"I'm sorry, I blacked out. I found a..." SpringBonnie tried to say again, but she couldn't.

"A what? Also, Fredbear, why were you crying in the restroom?" Asked Chica, in a really naive tone.

"Crying? Me? Hehehe..." Fredbear became embarrassed, scratching the back of his head.

"You were crying?" Asked SpringBonnie, suddenly interested in that. She felt like laughing, but she didn't want to mock on him.

"Well, what did you find, Spring?" Asked Freddy, curious.

"There was... A dead body... In a suit that is missing..." She said, once again tense. Everyone looked surprised.

"Impossible!" Exclaimed Freddy. Bonnie didn't say a thing, scared and Chica started running around.

"What?! A dead body?! Here in the diner?! I don't believe it! Did he kill the pizza as well?!" She blabbed, flapping her arms around.

"Calm down, everyone! Calm down! There is nothing we can do! For now I think we should not panic, and tomorrow we tell the manager about that. I'm sure he'll know what to do!" Said Fredbear. Everyone stopped to listen to him and nodded. Everyone went back to their places, really stressed out, specially SpringBonnie.

On the main stage, Fredbear and SpringBonnie were sitting, with their backs to the gray brick wall, full of colorful decorations. She put his hand over his.

"Hey, Fred!" She called him.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for helping me up back there" She said.

"You're welcome" He responded, smiling.

"Also, thanks for the tea tonight, I really appreciated it" She smiled. He turned his head to her, with a face of hope.

"I'll give you an answer tomorrow, after we have this solved" She said, in a teasing tone.

"Huh... Alright..." He said, smiling back at her.

The next day...

"A-are you telling the truth? You saw a dead body?" Asked the manager, shocked.

"Yes! It was inside one of my spare suits!" Responded SpringBonnie.

"I... I really don't know what to say... It's my first time working as a manager, I don't have a lot of experience with that... I better talk to the owner of the place about that" He said, nervous.

"Maybe you should call the police" Said Fredbear.

"Yeah... I think you're right, but I better tell my boss about this as well..." He walked away to the employees office, where there was a phone. He picked it up and called the company's CEO.

"Hello? Mr. President? It's Cawthon, from Fredbear's Family Diner..."

"Hello, Mr. Cawthon. I don't have much time. What is it?" Asked the CEO.

The manager explained everything. The CEO became nervous.

"S-so... A dead body was found inside the diner?" He asked.

"Not actually... One of the spare suits is missing and there is blood inside the storage room..." The manager was then interrupted.

"Clean everything! As soon as possible! Do you know what will happen if someone on the outside find out about that?!" Said the CEO. The manager nervously accepted, but he didn't feel like it was the right thing to do.

Some time later, Fritz came to work, he was looking terrible. His hair was messy and he had olheiras.

"May I know why you are late for the job, Mr. Smith?" Asked the manager, in a scolding tone.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I got sick, so I had to go to the doctor today" Said Fritz.

"And?"

"He said I was ok, that this is just stress and didn't even give me a atestado" Said Fritz.

"Look, if you're really not feeling well you can take a day off, but we'll remember that on your payday" Said the manager.

"Don't worry, I can take it, I'll try to sleep better tonight" He responded, going to the storage room to dress up.

"Good morning, SpringBonnie" He said, seeing her standing there.

"Hi..." She responded, staring nervously at the place where she found the body of the child.

"Are you on? Your head's kinda going to the side, isn't it?" He asked, getting her attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, it's just... Nevermind..." She looked back at him with a forced smile.

"Err... I'll turn you off to dress you up, ok?" He said, going for the on/off button on the back of her head, but he couldn't press it.

"Huh? Why isn't it... Spring, I'll remove your mask for a minute, ok?" He said, exposing her endoskeleton. The on/off button was broken, stuck inside the endoskeleton. It was impossible to press it.

"The button is jammed! I can't turn you off" Said Fritz. SpringBonnie opened a smile.

"That means You'll have to wear me while on!" She said, happy.

"T-that's what it looks like" He said, nervous.

"Should I quit? Even after Scott saying that? I'll probably be fired... Better not, I'll take the risk" He thought.

"Ok... You got what you wanted..." He said, dressing her up.

"Now don't screw up!" He thought, wearing SpringBonnie, going to the dining area.


	4. Chapter 4

Fritz walked around the room while wearing SpringBonnie with her still on. She was trying not to force a move. If she did, her springlocks would close with Fritz inside her.

"Are you ok in there, Fritzy?" Asked SpringBonnie.

"Just... Try not to move... While I try not to sweat..." He said, sounding nervous.

"Alright!" She said, with a happy voice. With some time of training, they managed to get their coordination done.

"Now careful, I don't wanna go to the doctor again" Said Fritz, nervous.

"Aaalright! Don't worry! Let's go!" She said. Nervously, Fritz walked to the dining area.

"Let's talk to Fredbear! I want to show him this!" Said SpringBonnie.

"Calm down! You're trying to move. You just pinched my leg" Said Fritz.

"Oops! Sorry! I'm so excited that you wore me like that!" Said SpringBonnie. They noticed the manager coming to talk to them.

"Hey... Uh, SpringBonnie? Are you ok?" He asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine! Actually I'm really excited!" She responded, smiling.

"He is asking that to me" Said Fritz.

"Fritz! Why didn't you turn her off? You know it's dangerous!" He whispered.

"It's a long story. I can't explain right now" He said, with a nervous voice.

"But weren't you sick? If you sneeze inside the suit you'll... Well... Don't you think you should just work with something else today?" Said the manager, looking worried.

"Um... If you say so..." Fritz was interrupted by SpringBonnie.

"No! He can do it! I'm holding my springlocks! I swear!" She said.

"Alright, alright, I believe you, but it's not safe for Fritz to wear you today. You can seriously hurt him" Said the manager, taking them back to the Storage room.

"Ok, Fritz, take off the suit" Said the manager. Fritz nodded, taking off SpringBonnie's head, leaving her endoskeleton head.

"Aaw, I thought we'd be together in this" She said, with a frustrated voice.

"Maybe next time" Said Fritz, smiling. He was out of the suit.

"Ok, Fritz. Now I'll call someone else to wear the suit for today, I'll be right back" The manager went away and came back really quick, with other employee.

"Uh, I think I'll need a little help putting her on, Fritz" He said. Fritz nodded.

"I'll have to leave. I need to check if everything's alright out there" Said the manager, going away. He left the door half open.

Fritz was almost finished helping the man dress up, he was about to put the mask on him, to complete the costume, when the door opened. It was a boy wearing a black and gray striped shirt. Surprised, Fritz shoved the mask on the man's face.

"Ow" He yelled. Putting on the mask must have pulled his hair. Fritz turned to the boy.

"Uh, this is an employees only room, kid" He said, closing the door.

"Ok, you're ready. You can go now" Said Fritz to the man. He nodded and walked away.

At night, SpringBonnie was sitting on the stage, when Fredbear showed up.

"So... How it was? To be worn while on?" He asked.

"It was awesome! But... It wasn't Fritz wearing me today, you know?" She said.

"Do you like when he wears you?" He asked. SpringBonnie became nervous.

"Uuh... No... I mean... He's a friend... Well, I guess it isn't so bad if I'm still on" She said.

"I see..." Fredbear looked down. SpringBonnie put her hand on his shoulder.

"About what we talked yesterday..." She started. Fredbear looked at her, surprised and nervous. He didn't know what she would say.

"I..." She was interrupted by a sound of a slap coming from the pirate cove. Then Chica came out of there running. Fredbear and SpringBonnie went to the pirate cove to see what happened.

"Chica, what happened?" Asked Fredbear, Chica ignored him and went to the secondary stage room. In the pirate cove, Foxy was sitting on the floor as if he had just been taken down.

"What happened, Foxy?" Asked SpringBonnie.

"Ugh... She slapped me..." He said, rubbing his cheek as if it was hurt.

"Explain yourself. We all know Chica wouldn't slap someone for no reason" Said Fredbear, with a serious face and the arms crossed.

"Well... I tried t' kiss her..." Said Foxy, looking embarrassed. Fredbear and SpringBonnie looked at each other.

"You tried to force her to kiss you, didn't you?" Asked SpringBonnie.

"Huh? No, I..." Foxy was nervous.

"Don't lie to us, Foxy. It will only make things worse for you. Now why don't you go tell her you're sorry?" Said Fredbear. Foxy looked down.

"Aye... I guess ye be right..." He said, going away.

"I'll go with you. Ensure you won't say something worse" Said SpringBonnie, following him.

"Ye don't have t' treat me like a child, though" He said. SpringBonnie laughed.

At the secondary stage room, Chica was shocked, sitting on the stage, crying. Foxy and SpringBonnie entered the room.

"Oi, Chica! I..." Foxy tried to say something, but was interrupted by Bonnie, who was sitting at her side, with the hand on her shoulder.

"Look, pal, I don't think she wants to talk to you..." He was then interrupted by Chica.

"It's ok, Bonnie... Foxy... I'm sorry for slapping you... But you tried to kiss me so suddenly... It felt weird... I gor desperate and... Well... Did that" She said.

"I wanted t' say sorry too, lass... Do ye forgive me?" He asked. Chica got up, getting near him.

"Yes! I forgive you!" She hugged him.

"Is there somethin' I can do t' redeem myself?" He asked.

"You can come with me to eat a pizza!" She said.

"Aye! I'd like that!" He said, smiling. They went to the kitchen, holding hands.

Seeing that, SpringBonnie and Freddy chuckled. Bonnie looked down, but no one noticed.

Fredbear entered the room.

"So, Spring... About... Uh... That?" He asked, nervous. Just as he asked, they heard an alarm sound. It was 6 AM, they had to go back to their places before the staff came in to start working.

"I'll answer you tomorrow, ok?" She said, winking at him. Seeing that, Fredbear opened a big smile, he looked relieved, and suddenly a lot happier.

Fredbear and SpringBonnie went back to the stage, but this time holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Some of the employees found it weird when they came to work and saw Fredbear and SpringBonnie holding hands, but they didn't bother to ask anyone why they were like this. They had bigger problems in mind. There was going to be a birthday party at the restaurant. Everyone was running around, getting everything ready to the party. After some hours, everything was ready and the party could begin. It would start soon. Some kids finally showed up. On this day, the staff was asked to not wear Fredbear and SpringBonnie. To leave them on the stage. The party kept going for some more hours. The happy birthday song would be sang at noon.

The children were playing and eating pizzas. Most of them were on the secondary stage room. Fredbear and SpringBonnie were still playing their songs, though.

All of sudden, a boy wearing a black and gray striped shirt entered the room crying. The same boy Fritz saw the other day. Fredbear recognized him. It was the boy having the birthday. After him, four teenagers wearing plastic masks of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy came. They surrounded the crying child.

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?" Asked one of them.

"It's hilarious" Other said.

"Why don't we help him get a closer look? He will love it!" The boy with the Foxy mask said.

"No! Please!" begged the crying boy.

"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get close and personal!" Continued the boy with the Foxy mask. They held the crying child by his arms, taking him closer to the main stage.

"Wait, I remember this boy. He was running away from me some days ago!" Thought Fredbear, worried about the child being carried. Nothing he could do but watch, since he was not allowed to get off stage during the day unless someone was wearing him.

"No! I don't want to go!" Yelled the boy.

"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Hahaha!" Said the boy with the Foxy mask, as they carried him. They stood in front of the main stage.

"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" Said the Foxy mask boy.

"On THREE! One... two..." He started the countdown. They shove the crying child inside Fredbear's mouth. The little boy was struggling to get out of there. Fredbear tried to say something.

"What are you doing?! Stop..." As he moved his jaw, he bit the crying child's head. He was not moving. The four teenagers, realizing what they had done, ran away, except for the Foxy mask one. He removed his mask.

"Little brother?" He looked desperate, trying to pull the boy from Fredbear's mouth. Fredbear also didn't know what to do. He turned to SpringBonnie.

"Don't tell Freddy" He said with a muffled voice. SpringBonnie was shocked. She quickly recovered from the shock and nodded.

In the secondary stage room, the show was interrupted by the screams of horror of the people seeing the body of the crying child in the other room. It was a chaos. The employees blocked the entrance to the main stage room and called the police. The building had to be evacuated. Hours later, when the mess had been cleaned. The police took Fredbear away. Before they could do it, though, SpringBonnie could talk to him.

"Hey, are you ok? I know it's a stupid question, but..." She started talking.

"Just... don't tell Freddy... He doesn't need to know who did this... For his own good" Said Fredbear with a sad face.

"What will they do to you?!" She asked, worried.

"I don't know... Probably scrap me" Said Fredbear. SpringBonnie started to cry.

"N-No! They can't do that! You're like a brother... Like a father to all of us!" She said. Fredbear calmly wiped her tears.

"Lady... It has been a privilege playing with you tonight" Said Fredbear with a sad smile. She hugged him.

"We will always remember you!" She said. The police took Fredbear away. Leaving SpringBonnie alone sitting on the main stage.

"Yes... The answer is yes... I want to engage in a relationship with you..." She said to herself, as if he could hear her.

Due to the scandal of the kid being bit, the restaurant was closed for several weeks. Enough time for things to be decaying. SpringBonnie's once bright yellow fur was all dirty in dust. She spent all that time sitting on the same spot on the stage, looking down. She didn't get over Fredbear. The restaurant's door opened. Several employees who used to clean the restaurant every day had returned. They started cleaning everything.

"Oh, god! What happened to you?!" A voice said. SpringBonnie looked to the side. Her joints were hardly moving, full of dust. It was the manager. He looked happy to see her again.

"Fredbear. Where is he?" She asked. The manager became surprised to see her like that.

"He... Um... I don't know... The police took him as an evidence. Now I guess they're keeping him" He explained. SpringBonnie looked down again. Her eyes filling with oil tears again. The manager hugged her.

"Uh... Boss, why are you hugging the suit?" One of the employees asked.

"Shh, just keep cleaning" He said. The employee went away.

The restaurant was working again, but now without Fredbear. Without him, and with a bad reputation, the restaurant popularity fell really fast. In one or two months. There was not a half the clients a week they usually had a day.

Fritz kept wearing SpringBonnie, believing they had fixed her on/off switch, but actually, she simply never responded when he asked her something, so he believed she was always off.

The nights without Fredbear, the tea, the chatting. It wasn't the same for SpringBonnie. She sat at that exact same spot on the stage and didn't talk to anyone. The other animatronics changed as well. Foxy now always hid on the pirate cove, so Freddy wouldn't attack him. Chica would generally make pizzas and bring them to Foxy.

Bonnie was always trying to convince Freddy to not be so angry at Foxy.

Freddy, fooled by SpringBonnie and Foxy, believed that it was Foxy who caused the bite, making him hate the pirate fox. He also changed the way he treated people. From a nice and polite british bear to a rude, cynic and selfish one.

All the employees looked different, as if they were expecting something bad to happen. Fritz, though, looked the same, and still acted nice to everyone.

Weeks passed and everyone started to get worse, but one day, when Fritz was about to wear SpringBonnie again, he started to talk to her.

"Did you hear the news? Fredbear is coming back" He said. SpringBonnie opened her eyes wide in surprise. A tear rolled from her eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Fritz got no response from SpringBonnie, but tears started coming from her eyes, which made Fritz nervous.

"Um... Are you ok?" He asked. She put her arms around Fritz and bent over him, bursting into tears. Fritz, not knowing what to do, hugged her back.

Some time later, Fritz was already wearing her, after she stopped crying. They still hadn't fixed her on/off switch. She looked so happy she was always smiling.

As the hours passed, the diner was getting empty, but there were some kids still around. Fritz, still wearing SpringBonnie, looked around. He looked nervous. Fritz approached a kid that was alone, waving at him.

"SpringBonnie!" The kid exclaimed. Fritz opened his arms. The kid then hugged him. He hugged back the kid, getting up and taking him to the storage room.

"Fritz, what are you doing?" Asked SpringBonnie, confused. Fritz didn't respond. He was just gasping, as if he was tired.

In the storage room, Fritz left the kid on the table. He had made him fell asleep with chloroform. Quickly removing SpringBonnie from his body.

"Fritz, what are you doing?! What did you do to him?!" Asked SpringBonnie, panicking. Fritz put her sitting next to the wall and locked the door. He picked one of the spare suits and a plastic bag, shoving the kid inside it and the bag inside the suit.

"NOO! IT WAS YOU! IT WAS YOU WHO DID THAT!" She yelled, trying to jump on him. He pushed her back. She hit her head on the wall, making her black our again.

"I'm sorry, Spring. It's just business" He said, cleaning the sweat on his forehead and taking off the rubber gloves he was using.

Fritz left the restaurant

"Whew. Now let the magic happen" He thought, outside. He went away.

It didn't take much time for the family of the kid to miss him. Some days later, the police started investigating the restaurant. The body was found, already rotting. This, plus the bite and the other missing child led to nothing else than the restaurant shutting down. Eventually, the company sold out everything to a new one and years later, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were brought back, in a new restaurants. SpringBonnie, without Fredbear, though, was considered not worth coming back. They decided to leave her forever, deactivated, on the shut down safe room. And there she was left to rot for years.

Freddy woke up and looked around. He had a dream that he was still singing to the children. He sighed. In the stage, Bonnie and Chica, his band mates, were deactivated. He sat on the stage, not knowing what to do. He watched the rats walk around the place, once full of children eating pizza. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Follow me..."

"Who said that?!" He yelled, looking around again. The voice sounded familiar. He got up from the stage and followed the direction of the voice.

"Follow me..." He heard again, as he entered the other room. He saw a black bear, that looked like a shadow, entering the restrooms. Curious, Freddy followed him.

In the restrooms, there was a hole on the wall. But this one didn't look like one made by the damage of time. It looked like it was opened by force by someone. Freddy heard the voice again:

"Follow me" Coming from inside the hole in the wall. It was big enough for Freddy to enter it. As freddy stepped into the room inside the hole, he looked around, not being able to see much. It was a dark room Freddy had never seen before. Shaking, Freddy stepped deeper into the room. Suddenly he was hit in the head and fell to the floor, blacking out.

Bonnie woke up, listening to the same voice as Freddy.

"Follow me..."

"This voice... I know this voice..." He thought. He heard a thunder. It was starting to rain. Water started dripping from the ceiling.

"Follow me..." He heard again.

"Chica! Did you hear that?" He looked at her. She was still deactivated.

"Oh... Nevermind..." He said to himself, with a sad expression of realizing Chica was not on.

"Also, where's Freddy?" He asked himself. Bonnie walked around, looking for the bear when he heard the voice again:

"Follow me..."

Bonnie stood still, looking around to see who had talked. He noticed the black bear.

"Freddy?" He asked, following the bear.

"Freddy is that you?!" He eventually entered the restrooms, facing the same hole in the wall as Freddy did.

"What? I don't remember this place..." Bonnie said to himself, nervously.

"Follow me..." He heard again.

"Um... Maybe next time..." He said, turning his back and as he started walking away, Bonnie was hit on the head and fell, blacking out. Being taken inside the hole in the wall.

A loud thunder was heard. Chica woke up.

"Huh? Where is everyone? Are they eating pizza without me?" She asked, looking around.

"Freddy? Bonnie? Foxy?" She yelled, walking around the pizzeria. The door to the kitchen was sealed shut.

"No pizza..." She said to herself, sad.

"Follow me..." She heard the same voice.

"Huh? Who are you?" She asked, seeing the black bear go to the other room.

"Hey! Are you listening? Come back here!" She said, going after him. She also entered the restrooms, but didn't even mind the hole in the wall, going after the shadow bear. She saw Freddy and Bonnie, dismantled on the floor.

"AAAH! What happened here?!" She shouted, scared, picking up Bonnie's head on the floor.

"I... I need to bring help... Foxy! Where is Foxy?! FOXYYYY..." She was interrupted by a hit on her head. She blacked out. Her yelling made Foxy wake up.

"What?! Chica?!" He put his ears up, listening to her yelling. He rushed outside of the pirate cove, towards the shout.

"Chica? Where ye be?!" He yelled, no response.

"Follow me..."

"Who said that?! Where be Chica?!" He yelled, angry. He followed the voice inside the restroom, seeing the hole in the wall and Chica's arm left in front of it.

"Grr! What have ye done?!" Foxy rushed inside the hole. There was a man wearing a purple shirt sitting on Chica, tearing her apart. It was Fritz, now much older. He looked thinner and had black rings, as if he didn't sleep for days. Foxy tacked him to the floor and started punching him. The man tried to grab the wrench he used to dismantle the other animatronics, picking it up and hitting Foxy in the face with it. Foxy blacked out.

The man threw Foxy away from him, kicking it. He spit blood and looked at the wrench. He started dismantling Foxy.

"Heh, now I wanna see one of these little bastards bother me" He said. He turned his back to another room adjacent to the one he was. There were old arcade machines, posters from Fredbear's Family Diner, boxes full of old stuff from the old restaurant, left there to be forgotten and SpringBonnie, lying next to the wall. She was completely decayed, looking nothing like she did years ago. Due to the aging, her once golden yellow fur was now green.

"Now, where did I leave that...?" Fritz asked himself, walking around the small room, looking inside the boxes.

He felt someone touching his shoulder. Turning around he could see the kid. The same one he shoved inside the spare suit years ago.

"W-WHAT?! YOU..." Fritz yelled, scared. He grabbed the wrench and tried to hit the kid with it, but it went through him, as if he was not there.

"What the..." Desperate, Fritz threw the wrench away and tried to run to the exit, but four more kids showed up. He remembered each one of them. He remembered he had killed them. The kids' eyes started to drip blood, as if they were crying.

Looking around in desperation, Fritz turned to SpringBonnie. Running to her and dressing her up quickly.

When he was done, the kids stood still, staring at him with the blood dripping eyes.

Fritz was sweating a lot from seeing all of that, but he felt somewhat relieved when the kids stopped. Suddenly he felt something pinching his leg.

"W-Wha... AAAAAAARGH" The springlocks started snapping, one by one on his body. He felt his entire leg be squished by it, then the other leg, He fell to the floor, sitting, spasming. The torso springlock snapped. Destroying his lungs. He couldn't shout anymore. In his last breath, he tried pulling off the mask from his face, but it was useless. The arms and the face springlocks snapped, putting the mask back on and going through his head, killing him.

Fritz was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

30 years later...

Fritz opened his eyes, scared. He looked around. It was all dark.

"Hello? Hello?! Where am I?!" He asked.

"Fritz?! Is that you?!" He heard a voice. One that he already knew.

"SpringBonnie?! What the..." Before he could say anything, he saw a light starting to shine.

"Huh... This place is really falling to pieces... Hey, look at that! Do you think it's one of the original ones?!" It was a man. He grabbed Chica's head that was still lying there, years later.

"Who are you?!" Asked Fritz. He got no response.

"Jim, did you find something?" Asked another voice.

"Yeah! It looks like a jackpot! Haha! I found the originals! They are all dismantled for some reason... But still..." Said Jim, looking happy.

"Ok, call the others. We're packing up everything we can in good condition for Fazbear Fright" Said the other man, entering the room as well and picking up Foxy's head. He looked to the side and opened his eyes wide, surprised.

"I-Is that... SpringBonnie? After all those years?!" He said, looking at Fritz's direction.

"M-me? Well I..." SpringBonnie stuttered. The man ignored her and going to the suit where Fritz died.

"Man, she looks like a zombie... She, he... I really can't see a difference now..." He commented. Fritz and SpringBonnie looked at it as well. Both scared. It was Fritz's body in there, inside the SpringBonnie suit.

"I... I'm dead?" He said.

"You died inside me?! F-Fritz! You monster! You killed that child!" SpringBonnie looked angry, rushing at Fritz. But she was not able to touch him.

"Looks like we're ghosts now. We have "no body" but each other" Said Fritz, mocking on his own disgrace.

"W-why? Why did you did that?! And Fredbear... We never even had a chance to... Waaaaah!" SpringBonnie started crying, covering her eyes.

"That's none of your business... Now, I gotta find a way to get out of here..." Said Fritz, looking around. He tried walking away, but he couldn't.

"What? I can't leave!" He said, surprised. More of the men taking a look there showed up, walking through Fritz, ignoring him.

"... You found SpringBonnie? That's amazing! Look at her! Perfect for the horror attraction!" One of them said. Fritz and SpringBonnie looked at each other.

"Horror attraction?" They said at the same time.

The dismantled animatronics, as well as Fritz's body inside the suit were taken away from the restaurant. Fritz and SpringBonnie followed them, levitating and going through walls, not being solid anymore. Yet, they always had to be next to the body in the suit. They felt an attraction, like a magnet, to the suit.

Eventually, the suit was reactivated and put inside a horror attraction in a theme park. The attraction really reminded Fredbear's Family Diner, but rotten, decaying as if it was old.

The reactivated suit was given a new name: Springtrap. He would be responsible to scare the visitors of the attraction.

"Springtrap? Springtrap?! What kind of stupid name is that?! I am SpringBonnie, the golden bunny! Not some weird zombie-like scary animatronic!" SpringBonnie yelled, angry to know they had changed her character. Fritz ignored her, but Springtrap looked directly at her, grunting in an angry tone.

"Huh? He... can hear me?" She realized. Springtrap walked towards her with angry face.

"You shouldn't say these things about him!" Said Fritz. Springtrap looked at him with a curious expression.

"Oh, you can see me as well, buddy? I'm Fritz! And this is SpringBonnie!" Said Fritz, smiling nicely. Springtrap grunted. Maybe he was trying to say hello. It was not possible to know.

"You can say we're your conscience, hehe..." Said Fritz, smiling. Springtrap made several happy grunts, like a laugh.

"Uh... Springtrap, Fritz isn't what he looks like, he's..." SpringBonnie tried talking, but was interrupted by Fritz.

"We're not gonna stay here listening to "Ms. Stupid Name", right? Come on, let's take a walk!" Said Fritz, making SpringBonnie angry. Springtrap ignored her and followed Fritz, with an excited expression. SpringBonnie was pulled next to Springtrap.

"So this is it...? A ghost stuck with a killer and a zombie...?" SpringBonnie said to herself, starting to cry,

"... Fredbear... I never got a chance to do anything with him... I'll never see him again..." More tears came from her eyes. She covered them, hovering towards Springtrap.

"Huh... This is a nice place indeed" Said Fritz. Springtrap nodded, grunting.

"Maybe we could take a look outside, what do yo think?" Suggested Fritz. Springtrap nodded.

"Can we do that? I don't think we should. Fritz, what would happen if something bad happened to Springtrap? What if it affects us? We all could be in danger" Said SpringBonnie. Springtrap looked at her and looked concerned. Then looked back at Fritz, as if he was waiting for him to say something.

"Ah, come on. What could happen in five minutes out there? Are you really gonna listen to her?" Said Fritz. Springtrap looked at each one of them as if he was thinking.

"Look, Springtrap, I'm saying that because I'm worried. I don't want anything bad to happen to us" Said SpringBonnie.

"Come on! I promise it will rock! Also, you look like a coward like that" Said Fritz. Springtrap looked angry at him, grunting again.

"What, aren't you a coward? Then prove it!" Said Fritz, pointing to the exit door. Springtrap, with a buffed chest, walked to the door and opened it, taking a look outside. It was already night. The theme park was dark, and no one was on sight.

"Let's take a look around! Come on!" Said Fritz. Springtrap looked excited, following Fritz around.

"This isn't a good idea... We should go back..." She said, being pulled, hovering, towards the two.

Springtrap saw the entrance of the place he was in. It was shaped like Fredbear's Family Diner, but the sign read "Fazbear Fright".

"What have they done?! For how long have we been out?!" Said SpringBonnie, starting to cry again. Springtrap noticed that and got near her with a curious look. He grunted, in an asking tone, as if he was asking if she was ok.

"Huh?... It's nothing, Springtrap..." She said, covering her face.

"You heard her. She's ok. Let's go check the rest of the place!" Said Fritz. Reluctant, Springtrap followed him. After looking around the park for some time they entered what looked like a prize corner next to the Fazbear Fright attraction. The shelves were empty, but there were wooden boxes everywhere.

"Do you think that's merchandize? Springtrap! Open up one of these!" Said Fritz.

"(Sob) This isn't yours. You shouldn't touch it..." Said SpringBonnie, cleaning her tears. Springtrap ignored her, opening one of the boxes. Inside there was a plush version of Springtrap. Creepy like him.

"Plush toys? Really?!" Said Fritz , losing interest.

"At least they made something cute" Said SpringBonnie, looking at the green plushie bunny. Fritz started to think.

"Hey, look at this!" He said, jumping inside the plush bunny. It started to move.

"I didn't know I could do that! But hell, this is fun!" Said the plush bunny, with Fritz's voice, looking at itself. Curious, Springtrap put his finger on the plushies' mouth, and it bit him. Springtrap yelled in surprise and pain of his finger being pinched. Fritz and SpringBonnie also yelled. Their fingers also started to hurt as if they were bitten too.

Springtrap threw the plushie on the ground. Quickly, a man with a flashlight came in. He heard the yell and came see what it was.

"Huh? How did you get here?" The man asked. He was wearing a security guard uniform. He picked up a walkie talkie on his belt.

"It's ok. It's just the new animatronic who escaped. I'm putting him back in his place and going back to the security office" Said the guard.

"Ok. Try watching the cameras instead of sleeping on the job next time, John" Said a voice coming from the walkie talkie. The guard looked annoyed.

"(sigh) Ok, back to the building with you" Said the guard, pushing Springtrap away. Fritz got out of the plush bunny, his finger still hurt. That plushie had sharp teeth.

"Oh, look at this! He found the plushtraps!" Said the guard to himself, picking the green bunny plushie from the ground.

"Look at this thing. Hehe... I just hope people don't try to put their finger inside his mouth... Look at his teeth!" Commented the security guard. He put Plushtrap back into the box and pushed Springtrap back inside the Fazbear Fright building. As he did, he heard his watch. His shift was over. It was 6 AM.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day. Fazbear Fright was empty. The management of the theme park was waiting to officially open the attraction.

Bored, Springtrap passed most of his day lying around the building, sleeping. Fritz and SpringBonnie had no choice but to stay there. They couldn't sleep, being ghosts, but sat next to Springtrap anyway.

SpringBonnie started remembering the old days at Fredbear's diner. She missed Fredbear. Thinking of him, of everything that could have been and it wasn't, she started to cry again.

"You're really a crybaby, aren't you?" Asked Fritz, mocking her.

"Shut up!" She said.

"Look at the way you died! And worse than that! You killed those two children..."

"Actually it was five" He interrupted her.

"F-five children! Yet you act like it was no big thing!" She yelled, outraged.

"First of all, calm down, you're gonna wake up poor Springtrap. Second of all, yeah, I did. oh no, boohoo! Happy now?" Said Fritz, uninterested.

"Because of you I'll never see my friends again! Why?! Why would you do that?!" She yelled, angry.

"It was just a job" He said. SpringBonnie's eyes opened wide.

"J-Just a job?!" She asked.

"Companies would pay me to sabotage others, create scandals, give them the worst reputation. Yeah, I know, it's horrible" He said, looking bored. SpringBonnie didn't know what to do. Tears came to her eyes again.

"Ah, dammit... Don't cry! Just accept the fact that you're a ghost now! Look at all the neat things you can do!" Fritz hovered inside an old arcade. His face appeared among the static of the screen, making a loud noise. This scared SpringBonnie and woke up Springtrap, who jumped up, scared.

"Oops, sorry, man!" Said Fritz, leaving the arcade. The screen turned black again. Springtrap grunted, annoyed.

"Look, sorry! Go back to sleep, ok?" Said Fritz. Springtrap nodded, lying down next to the wall again and falling asleep.

SpringBonnie started to think. Was she able to possess objects like Fritz? She approached one of the props of the attraction, Chica's head, which was made a lantern and jumped on it. Inside, she started seeing things. First, a very well known place: Fredbear's Family Diner. She looked around, seeing Chica hugging Foxy. They were sitting on the old main stage of the restaurant. Which looked empty, dusty, decaying...

"I miss them... I just wish she would wake up..." Said Chica, sad, with tears coming down from her eyes.

"Aye, we all do, love... We all do..." Responded Foxy, hugging Chica with even more strength. Suddenly this vision started changing. Chica was being carried inside a truck with the other animatronics.

"What will happen to us?" Asked Chica. No one was certain what to respond.

"W-we'll be ok, Chica" Said Bonnie, nervous. He was afraid, for he also didn't know.

"And SpringBonnie? Will they leave her there?! They can't! She is our friend..." Chica looked outraged, but at the same time desperate. Foxy hugged her again. She burst into tears.

"They can't do this! They can't!" She yelled, as Foxy tried to calm her down. One more time, the vision changed. Chica looked horrible. Her jaw was broken as if it was ripped open, she had no hands, just wires at the end of her arms and her eyes looked like they were deep inside her mask. She was talking to someone, a yellow chicken, with pink make up, wearing a bib written "let's party!" on it and pink shorts.

"Don't worry, little sister. I'm sure this is all in your head!" Said Chica, patting the chicken's head with the wires.

"B-but... I know what I saw! My scanners don't lie! This place was full of criminals! The others have seen it as well!" Said the chicken, looking desperate.

"Well, talk to the manager about this. I'm sure he'll think of something" Said Chica. The young chicken looked down, as if she was frustrated.

Once again, the vision changed. Chica was walking around when she saw a big hole on the wall. As she entered and was taken down by Fritz, SpringBonnie yelled.

"Nooooooo!" The vision started to fade black and stretch as if it was getting far. SpringBonnie felt something pulling her. She tried to resist, but was pulled away from there. Outside Chica's head. She looked around and saw Springtrap walking around, being followed by Fritz.

"Finally you came back! We were waiting for you. What's so fun about possessing a non-moving head?" Asked Fritz.

"You killed her... You killed Chica!" SpringBonnie shouted, angry.

"Shh! I think Springtrap found something!" Said Fritz. They listened to the voice of a child. Springtrap followed it around. Confused, he walked around the attraction again.

"I will never forgive you for that!" Said SpringBonnie.

"Yeah, I did dismantle her, and the others too, as a matter of fact. What's the problem? They can be put together later!" Said Fritz, looking annoyed. SpringBonnie tried to say something, but was ignored.

Springtrap looked through the window of the corridor. There was another security guard there. Springtrap stared, curious. The guard looked nervous. Springtrap wiggled his 1/2 ears, looking at Fritz.

"What? Yeah, I dress up like him. Nice, isn't it?" Said Fritz, laughing. An idea popped up on Fritz's mind.

"Maybe I can escape if I can possess a new body..." He thought, with a creepy smile showing up. SpringBonnie noticed that.

"He's up to no good..." She thought. A child's voice could be heard again.

"Springtrap, did you hear that? it's a kid! Let's check it out!" She said. Springtrap looked at her, interested, going in the direction of the sound. This forced Fritz to come with them.

"I must not let him get to that office! He is planning to hurt more people! I am sure of that!" Thought SpringBonnie.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play, yellow bunny? Then let's play!" Thought Fritz, smiling creepily at SpringBonnie.


	9. Chapter 9

After entire nights convincing Springtrap to go after the child's voice. At 6 AM the security guard went away once again. His shift was over. Fritz, frustrated, sighed. He looked somewhat angry, crossing his arms. Springtrap noticed this, grunting in a curious tone, as if he was worried.  
"It's nothing, I'm ok..." Said Fritz. Springtrap believed him and smiled. He laid down to rest but ended up sleeping.  
"I thought you liked being a ghost" Said SpringBonnie.  
"And who said I don't? But business are business, and I don't wanna leave mine there. I still have work to do" He said.  
"What?! You want to continue this?! It's over, Fritz! It's over! I will never let you hurt someone again!" She yelled, in a determined tone.  
"Yeah, what you just said is really pretty, but how do you expect to stop me? Neither of us can even touch each other. And at some point Springtrap will lose interest in that child voice the security guard keep playing and enter the office. Face facts, buddy, you lost. It's just a matter of time" Said Fritz, grinning.  
"N-no... It's not! I won't let you get away with this! You will see!" Said SpringBonnie.  
At night, the same guard came and sat in his chair in the office, looking nervous.  
"Finally. Today I'll do it!" Thought Fritz, with an evil grin.  
"There must be something I can do to keep Springtrap away from the office..." Thought SpringBonnie, worried.  
"Uh... Springtrap?" She called him, getting his attention.  
"I'm sorry for how I've been to you recently... It's just... I'm really sad, you know?" She started talking whatever came into her mind. Springtrap wiggled his ears, curious.  
"Hey, we talk about that later! Come on, Springtrap!" Said Fritz. Springtrap looked at the two. He sat in front of SpringBonnie. Grunting. He was trying to say something.  
"Uh... I... Don't understand what you say, Springtrap... I'm sorry" She responded, nervous. Springtrap tried speaking again.  
"Trrgh... Trrrl... Terrl... Tell..." He said, in a hoarse voice.  
"Tell? You want me to tell the rest of the story?" She asked. Springtrap nodded, looking annoyed that he was not able to talk clearly.  
"Well... It all started a long time ago... Um... I used to be a performer in a restaurant, with my friends..." She started saying.  
"Ffff... ffffriuuhnd?" Grunted Springtrap.  
"Yes, my friends... And my... My..." SpringBonnie started sobbing. Springtrap looked worried.  
"I'm... Ok... (Sob)... There was also (Sob)... My boyfriend, Fredbear... He declared himself to me a few days before... (Sob)" SpringBonnie started to cry. Springtrap got up and tried to hug her, but he went right through her, almost falling to the ground.  
"Uh... Sorry for that... Thank you for trying to make me feel better, Springtrap" Said SpringBonnie, smiling and cleaning her tears.  
"Everyone feeling better now? Come on, Springtrap! Let's get into the office!" Said Fritz. Springtrap crossed his arms.  
"Nnnn... Nnnuugh..." He tried to speak.  
"No? why not?" Fritz seemed confused.  
"Fruuhnd" He grunted, pointing at SpringBonnie.  
"Friend?" Thought SpringBonnie. Springtrap sat in front of her again, smiling.  
"You want me to keep going?" She asked. He nodded, sitting in front of her again and paying attention.  
"Um... Ok... Fredbear used to make tea for us. He was always inviting me to his tea parties! He was really nice!" She continued. SpringBonnie told Springtrap about her life. How things used to be.  
"But everything changed..." She started to say. Fritz looked at her nervous.  
"...When Fritz showed up" As she said that, Springtrap looked confused and surprised. He looked at Fritz and grunted in a questioning tone.  
"What? I don't know what she's talking about!" He said, nervous. He was sweating, even being a ghost.  
"Yes you do! You killed all of that children! Stuffed them into spare suits! You hurt not only those kids, but their families, me and my friends!" She yelled. Springtrap didn't know what to do. He looked at the two.  
"Oh, c-come on, Springtrap! You're gonna listen to her?! Look at how she treated you until now! I'm nice to you since we met and is that how you repay me?!" Said Fritz, still nervous. Springtrap looked guilty.  
"You owe him nothing, Springtrap! He fooled a lot of people by pretending to be nice. But he's actually a murderer!" Said SpringBonne, pointing at Fritz.  
"T-that's not true!" Fritz yelled. SpringBonnie and him started arguing really loud in front of Springtrap.  
"You know what?! I did it! That's right! I killed them for money!" Yelled Fritz, breaking down.  
"And now I'll end this!" He yelled, floating to the ceiling, into a lightbulb.  
"Wait! Where are you going?!" Yelled SpringBonnie. Suddenly the lightbulb started to shine brighter. It blew up. They started to smell something burning.  
"W-what did he do?" SpringBonnie asked herself, panicking. Springtrap started to run around, desperate. Fritz had started a fire with the old electrical wires of the building.  
"He's gonna burn down the whole place!" Exclaimed SpringBonnie. In a few moments, all the building was on fire already. SpringBonnie tried to calm down Springtrap.  
"Springtrap... SPRINGTRAP! LISTEN UP!" She yelled, making him pay attention, scared.  
"That security guard is still here! You must help him!" She yelled. Springtrap, shaking, nodded. He went back to the security office. Through the glass he could see the guard, unconscious on the floor.  
"You must help the guard!" Said SpringBonnie. Springtrap picked her up and took her outside.  
"Finally!" They heard Fritz's voice coming from behind them. He started to fly towards the guard.  
"Springtrap! Run away! Don't let Fritz get the guard!" Yelled SpringBonnie. Springtrap ran away, pulling SpringBonnie and Fritz with him.  
"We can't let him come back!" Said SpringBonnie, desperate, trying to think of a plan. Springtrap looked around. He thought of what to do.  
"Fiuuurgh..." He grunted.  
"F-fire? N-no! Don't...!" SpringBonnie tried to stop him, but Springtrap ran back into the building on fire. Pulling SpringBonnie and Fritz with him.  
"S-Springtrap! You didn't have to sacrifice yourself!" SpringBonnie said, crying. He smiled.  
"SssspringBuuniiie... Fffffriend... SpringBonnie... Friend..." Said Springtrap, grunting. He started to burn.  
"No! You don't have to..." She started crying even more.  
"SpringBonnie... Free..." Said Springtrap, smiling. SpringBonnie's vision started to clear. A white light started shining. Fritz's vision, however, started to fade to black.  
"No!" He shouted, disappearing.  
The security guard woke up, seeing the building on fire.  
"Oh crap..."  
SpringBonnie's vision started to come back from that white blindness.  
"Where am I?" She asked herself, looking around. It was hard to see. Everything looked so bright. Like everything was made of light.  
"S-Spring?!" She heard a voice she had not heard in years. She looked behind. It was Fredbear.  
"Fredbear?!" She ran to him. They hugged.  
"I missed you so much! What is this place?" She asked.  
"A place where we can be happy" He said, smiling.  
"But Springtrap... My friend..." She remembered Springtrap and his sacrifice.  
"Um... I don't think I saw him around... Maybe he's still there" Said Fredbear, comforting her.  
"He's still alive?" She asked.  
"Who knows? Let's just hope your friend is ok" He smiled.  
"I'm so happy to see you again, Fred... I missed you so much..." She said, getting close to Fredbear. Blushing, they kissed. It was their time to be together.

THE END


End file.
